New girl
by kiyashi
Summary: Nina just moved in. bored, she decides to trick or treat. OCxFinch this is my first one so tell me what you think.


It was a cold night that Halloween. Kids were running house to house. I wondered if I was able to. I grabbed a pillow and a mask and went to go trick or treating. I have 6 sisters. Lucky me, huh? Well I'll name them biggest to smallest. 1. First it's Catherin she's about what 17 and a half? 17 I think. 2. Then there's Ashley she's about the same age as Catherin. 3. Then there's Nicole she was going to be the same age as Ashley and Catherin but sadly she died of _cancer_. 4. And then there's Mary she's about the same age I am and as innocent as her name may be she's as cold as ice. 5. And then there's me. Nina, I'm about 14- 15 and I have a tendency of ignoring people. 6. The youngest of them all is Mimi weird name huh?

I'm the only child with enough brains to figure out how to use a stove properly. I went in my little sister's room to find out if she wanted to go. "Hey brat! You want to go trick or treating?"

"IT'S A RAT I CANT BELIVE YOU PUT A RAT DOWN THE TOILET!!!!" that was Catherin's voice I could tell because she sounds like a duck on crack.

"Rat goes to po, po land YAY!"

"NINA GET YOU'RE SISTER!!" great just what I needed another demand after another. It's not like I had a choice anyways. I walked in the room with pink and red flowers on the walls with holes the size of baseballs.

"She's your sister too you know." I walked in where Catherin was standing over the toilet with a plunger in one hand and hanging Mimi in the other. She gave me the "eat shit and die" look I gave her the "no big deal" look

"I wish I was _adopted!_" she dropped Mimi and started plunging the toilet saying EW every second.

"We all wish you were adopted" I wondered about that then I fixed that sentence. "I wish I was adopted." I walked into the living room were Ashley and Mary would hang out. It was empty except for the garbage everywhere and the dead hamster we would forget to beery. Mimi walked down the hall after me and ran to the door. "Hey, listen, Mimi. No talking to cops Kay? We don't want them up are ass about where are parents are." Are parents had died a long time ago. I just had made sure no one knew. _I wasn't the one who killed them_, _**though I wish I was**_.

"No talking's to the piggies! YAY!" when we saw a cop we would call them pigs. And if we saw a very fat cop we'd call them hippos.

"Good girl… Mary and the others must have left already." Mimi ran out the door ignoring my last sentence.

It was cold that day and the leaves on the trees were falling. It amazes me how one little thing could be so colorful… and yet so annoying. I went to the first house when I realized there was an apple sign on the side walk. First house calls the night. I knew what that apple sign meant. I walked away to another house. As I left the apple house I saw some girls walking down the street. The reason why it was these particular girls that I looked at was because one of them was a bit large for her age. Not that I hated fat people, that she was just interesting. She had a small looking girl on the other side of her and another one on the left side that looked like she could be blown away by a sneeze. They were talking about how much they would love to be the pretty, skinny people in tough's modeling shows. They were talking about how the new girls were so beautiful and how they looked like they might have been angels. It was common for people to talk about us like some kind of blessing. We were from a place called "lime Green Island" weird name huh? Over there it was said to believe that we were royalty. That's why we were so beautiful. I believe it was just genetics. I ignored the rest of their sentence and just walked off to the house on the right. I got up to the door and rang the door bell. This very odd looking man came out he gave me the candy but looked at me a little weird looking.

"Here you go Hanna- I mean kid" I was too afraid to ask. I went to 5 houses then I decided to go to the Westside Street. A kid about the same age as my little sister started running with what seemed to be a stick or staff.

"IMA WIZERD YAY!" she ran into the bushes and despaired.

"Well now isn't that an awesome trick." I walked to at least 10 more houses before I noticed that my sister was lost. "What a pain" I sighed and walked down an ally way. Two boys one about the same age as me and another 1 or 2 years older were talking to this poor black kid. He seemed pretty scared because when he ran he left his candy. I walked down it anyways I'm sure they wouldn't still from a girl, would they? They didn't seem to pay any attention to me so I guess I was an expiation. Now_** I**_ was lost. I was to nerves to ask those two boys but what other choice did I have. I turned around and said "do any of you happen to know what street this is?" one looked at me with a sourer look on his face.

"What?! You think we can't read?!" I looked at him a little surprised.

"Shut up idiot!" said the older one. He turned to me looked me over then asked me "your one of the new girl's right? Mary?" how I hated it when people mixed me up with that two timing sorry excuse for a sister. I just simply replied.

"Its Nina and Yeah, I'm new." He nodded and then said

"It's Bareback Street." I nodded and said thank you and left all though it didn't help at all. I was wondering the streets when I finally found my sister she was with that other little wizard girl I saw earlier. Towering them was a girl about Ashley's age. The deference between her and Ashley was that her bosom was as big as watermelons. She was yelling at the two of them to give her back her… bra? Was it? There was a guy next to her witch was obviously her boyfriend. There was a group of boys next to the wizard girl, one of them was talking to the walking cleavage: I'll call her bobbies'. He didn't look scared at all, from where I was standing. Yet I wouldn't have been ether. Take things cool or get knotted down easily. I walked up to where they were and asked boobies' " is something wrong?" she stopped talking to the red headed boy who seemed about the same age as me a little taller and had a scull mask on.

"YES EVERYTHINGS WRONG!!" she was so mad I could see smoke come out of her ears. "Your little snot nosed sister Stoll my bra! Again!" I was a little token aback.

"She stool your… what?"

"MY BRA!! MY STINKIN BRA!!!! AND IF I DON'T GET IT BACK I WILL… WILL …" I was getting really annoyed with this girl

"You will what?" I retorted. That's when her little boyfriend came in

"**I** will make sure you never see the light of day" now things were getting interesting

"Oh scary'" as I finished that sentence he grabbed me by my shirt and said

"You know I usually don't hit girls but you could be an exception." I wasn't ready to give up but I wasn't ready to get my ass kicked by a bardies ken doll. Before I could reply I heard one of the red heads friends say something that made the guy drop me and lunged out for him.

"Why you little-! Get over here!" he looked really pissed but before he could touch the red head's friend boobies' stepped in.

"Beef! We don't want the cops all over our ass cuz you got pissed at some nobody kid!" so that's what his name was.

"But Nips he was…" He was cut off by boobies'

"I. DON'!" so nips was her name huh? Well that is interesting. The red head was talking to one of his friends that had a devil mask on. I got up and looked for my sister but when I looked from where she was standing before, it was empty. I guess she must have slipped away when I was talking to Nips. And what did Nips mean by "again" it's happened before? I looked to see if Mimi might be close by but I didn't see her anywhere. I sighed. Nips and beef, was his name? Were too preoccupied with fighting they didn't notice me walking away slowly when I turned around though I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the red head.

"Nina, right?" FINALY! Someone gets it right. I nodded. He looked at his friends then at me again but before I could get the chance to protest I was picked up by beef.

"HEY! Put me down!" he didn't say anything only looked at nips and nodded

"Tell me where your sister will be…" he toke my pillow case full of candy and put it over the trash can "or the candy gets it." My eyes narrowed and I began to panic but I didn't let them see it. I heard a gasping sound from the red heads group.

"You wouldn't dare." I said, trying not to make my voice sound shaky. He let his pinky finger off to show he wasn't messing around. I simply replied "I don't know." Nips retorted

"Liar!" I was losing my patience with them

"No really! I don't know where she is most of the time!" he let another 2 fingers go. "You think I'm lying?" I asked. Nips looked at the red head which was watching the hole time and then at me.

"Why wouldn't you?" that's it. I was sick and tired of these stupid people.

"You know what! Bite me you stupid hooker!" she looked as pissed as ever and her stupid boyfriend dropped the bag and me on to the ground and held Nips back.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!?!" I struggled to get up looking at half of the candy that was in my bag on the ground. Terrific.

"You…ugh… herd me." Finlay when I got up I was able to see the damage it made on my candy. Beef was carrying nips off with her yelling "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT FACED…" and then her voice died out. I got my bag to see how much candy I had left. I could see the bottom of the bag.

"Wow you had some real guts to tell Nips off like that" said the one of the red heads friend, which was dressed as a pig, or at least his head was. I really didn't want to answer at that moment but I did.

"Yeah but at a price." He looked confused. Apparently he wasn't too good with the grammar or spelling. The red head spoke

"That's allot of waste."

"Tell me about it" said the guy with the devil mask. I really didn't care what they thought even though they were right. I sighed.

"Great." I said. The red head looked me up then down then said

"You can trick or treat with us if you want. We could need someone like you in our group." I looked at him like I would look at everyone else, Wary. But what other choice did I have? I knew what his intentions were, but somehow they interested me. He didn't want me because I was beautiful. He wanted me because people THOUGHT I was. The more people like you, the more candy you get. I sighed again, and then nodded.

"I don't have any better plan." The red head nodded and then pointed to the guy with the devil mask.

"This is devil lad…" That didn't surprise me. I nodded to say hi. Devil lad nodded back. Then the red head pointed to the guy with the pig mask "and this is pig, pig…" That didn't surprise me ether, I nodded at pig boy too and he waved. Then the red head pointed at this guy in a cat suit that I didn't notice in till now, who seemed to be in a trance staring at the spot were boobies' was. "And this is Mr. Kitty…" That was no surprise ether. I wonder what his name is. Jack the skeleton? He finally pointed at himself and said "and my names Finch." Now that did surprise me. After all the names it had a bird's name? I thought about his name for a minute then let it settle. It kind of fit him, not saying he was gay or anything just saying it fit him all though he looked more like "I'm going to kill you" type of person not "let's have a tea party." I nodded to show I understood. He nodded and said "Well now that we all know each other we're should we start next?" devil lad lifted a finger and said

"Why don't we ask Nina?" They were all staring at me. I pointed to myself and said

"New. Remember? You expect me to acutely know where I'm going? It was hard enough going house to house." He nodded and said

"Just seeing if you were a poacher." For people who look like they never get out they sure know how to use their words. Then pig boy said

"A poacher is a…" and was cut off by Mr. Kitty.

"I'm sure she knows what a poacher is numb nuts" pig, pig put his hands up and said

"I was just makin sure." Finch was talking to devil lad the whole time I was talking to pig, pig and Mr. Kitty. Then he turned to me and said

"Nina, you don't mind if we go to the trailer parks do you? Going for volume you know?" Wow I didn't know he had manners to ask me. It seemed to have surprised the others, too, because pig boy and cat face stopped arguing.

"Umm… anything's fine with me just as long as we don't go to that weird guy's house with all of the wind chimes hanging everywhere." All of them looked at me then had a conversation among them self's. Devil lad spoke first

"That might be a problem."

"Not as long as we stay away from him." Finch retorted, Devil lad looked at him for a little then said

"And if he finds us?" Finch thought for a while then he answered

"Then we get rid of the problem." They all nodded. I just stood there acting like I knew what they were talking about.

"To the trailer park." Said pig, pig. It was silent most of the way in till pig boy got into an argument with kitty face again.

"It's called _Pouching _for the last time!" yelled kitty face

"Well _**sorry**_!!" pig boy retorted. I was tired of them fighting so I just ended the sentence by saying

"You're both wrong. It's called pouching." Kitty boy looked at me then said nothing. Then he thought for a little and said

"For a girl who's never gone to school in her LIFE you sure know allot." I thought about that sentence and how to answer it but he was right most people home schooled get jobs as corner or so on. I answered

"I read books." He looked at me then he simply said, as if to know everything.

"What _kind_ of books?" was he retarded or did he just like being a smart ass? I retorted

"The kind you get from a _library_. Do you even know what a library is?" he looked at me with a frown on his face.

"She got you there puss boy." Said Devil lad. Kitty face just stood there with a frown on his face. But let it go after Devil lad patted him on the back. Finch was thinking and had something to say, I can usually tell when people want to say something. He looked deep in thought and didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone around him. Devil lad must have noticed because he put his hand on Finch's back to see if he was paying attention to where he was going. Our first house was one that looked like a dump. It didn't bother me I was used to America and its… regulations and so forth. And just as Finch predicted we got more candy than usual. Well they did. It was common for me to get candy like you get gum on your shoe. We were about done with the trailer park when the creepy kids I met in the ally way came our way. They went up to Finch looking a little concerned… well the mean one looked mad, the one about my age. The older one was the one that looked concerned. Finch let them talk first.

"Did you hear?" the older one asked. Finch looked a little confused but put together the pieces. I, on the other hand, was completely clueless. First he looked at Devil lad then at me then at pig, pig and Mr. Kitty. Finch nodded and said

"About squeaks dad having the hot's for Nina?" I was taken aback. Who's dad? Then _**I**_ put the pieces together. …. Terrific. I looked at Devil lad about to ask him something when I was interrupted by Finch.

"Nina, how longs it been?" What kind of question is that? I answered anyways

"Since?" Finch looked at me then looked at the other two.

"Since you saw that creepy guy." Said Finch who seemed to have something on his mind, again, he said nothing. I really didn't know how long it had been I just estimated

"I don't know, about what 30 Min. I think." This whole trick or, treating thing was going by pretty fast and we still had a lot of time on our hands. Before Finch could speak devil lad interrupted.

"So where is he now? I mean if we want to keep Nina safe we're going to have to know where he is." I wondered about what Devil lad said… was I that important? Then again I was a big asset to the group so maybe I was. Finch was staring at the ground when I heard Boobies voice over everything.

"I CAN SEE YOU, YOU LITTLE SNOT BUKIT GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!" Finch and the other's ignored the yelling and started talking amongst them self's. Finch spoke first

"She's a big part of this group even though we've known her for a couple of min."

"Finch is right even thought she brings a lot of trouble she also brings allot of candy. As long as we have enough candy I'm sure it would make up for all the times we will be saving her ass." Devil lad said. I didn't really care whether they thought of me as a human or a thing but when they talk like that in front of me at least have the consideration to act like I'm still here. The other two creepy boys left one looking back the older one slapping his head for looking back.

"We know how _important_ she is. But how are we going to keep her away from the creepy guy _and_ Nips?" retorted Mr. Kitty. Devil lad replied

"Hide her." That sounded like a stupid idea but then again the best one they had at the moment.

"Ok but _were_." Pig, pig asked. Finch looked at me then asked

"Hey Nina your place available by any chance?" and pigs can fly I shook my head then said

"If you want a death wish then yes go right ahead." He looked at pig boy and asked him if his house was available but it wasn't. Finch looked at Devil lad then at the others then he said

"Ok here's the plan. Devil lad you stay with Nina. I will go and see where Nip's is. Mr. Kitty and Pig, pig you will go see were the creepy guy is and what he's planning. Devil lad, take Nina to the wood. I will start looking on E street. And Pig, pig and Mr. Kitty you start staking out Squeaks house and report back to the wood when you're finished. Ok?" I wondered why he was taking so many precautions just to make sure no one even touches me. Everyone nodded. I followed Devil lad in till we got to this place that looked like a park but was abandon. Devil lad stopped then leaned onto the fence.

"So, Nina, what do you think of Finch?" Devil lad asked. I was taken aback. Why would he ask? Now that I think of it what _**did**_ I think of Finch? I thought about him then answered truthfully.

"I don't know. He's nice a guess." Devil lad looked at me very intently. Then said

"And what do you think Mr. Kitty?" I simply replied

"He's an ass hole." Devil lad looked pleased with my answer then asked me another.

"Do you have a boy friend?" Why would he want to know?

"No acetyl I plan NOT on having one." I retorted. He looked at me even more intently but before he could ask me another question I bet him to the punch

"You and Finch are really good friends huh?" I asked. Devil lad nodded. "Why is he doing all of this then you know the whole 'take care of her' thing. Why is he making such a big deal out of it?" Devil lad looked at me for a while then answered

"You don't notice it, do you?" I shook my head and let him have time to explain. He stood there for a little then answered

"You'll see." That was the most annoying line I've ever heard. But I just shrugged and sighed. I sat down on the ground and started eating some of my candy hiding my eyes enough were people can't see them Devil lad did the same (not the whole eye thing, the 'sat down and eat candy thing') Finch came up behind me and sat down next to Devil lad.

"So?" Devil lad asked Finch didn't seem to be worried much he got a piece of candy from his bag and started unwrapping it. Finch answered

"She doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Beef won't let her." That didn't surprise me at all boys will be boys, as they say. Devil lad looked at me then at Finch then got up.

"I'm going to go see how the others are doing." Said Devil lad. Finch nodded and Devil lad left.

"So you and Devil lad best buddy's or what?" I asked Finch, who wasn't paying attention in the slightest. I stared at him for a little, thinking about what Devil lad said. His red hair looked like dark fire that doesn't burn when you touch it. His eyes were small but there color was bright yellow. His face was round, as far as I could tell. And his voice was soothing, even though it was strong and bold. He was smart for someone like him, I'm not racist or anything.

"Nina?" Finch said, sounding a little concerned.

"Huh? What?" I was surprised when he called my name, was I really that deep in thought? Finch looked at me a little intently but let it go and said

"Like I was saying, Devil lad and the others are taking forever to get here."

"Who knows? Maybe they got eaten by coyotes." I smiled at the thought of Mr. Kitty running away from a puddle. Finch looked at me more intently.

"You're not like your sisters. Actually you don't act like any girl I've met before."

"Is that a problem?" my voice got wary again, waiting for Finch to say I was a freak or something. He just stared at me then said

"Not at all, actually you're kind of interesting. You are like one of the beautiful girls in the world and yet you act… different than normal girls should. I mean your personality is different from what people expect." I was surprised by what he said. And did he say I was beautiful?? I felt red on my cheeks… was I blushing? I hid my face with my hair, cursing it because it wasn't long enough to hide my cheery red cheeks. Trying to ignore my flaring cheeks I started to talk almost stuttering

"Well my sister's are fruit cakes, and I like the way I am. I'd rather be like this then like a stupid blond showing her stuff because she can. My personality isn't like there's because I chose it not to be. And just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I want attention, in fact I think of my beauty as a cures. I don't even see myself as beautiful." I sighed trying to finish my sentence without sounding pathetic "and I don't even care if I am beautiful or not. I don't care if people hate me or not." Finch was looking at me with observing eyes. I stared at him questioningly and he just sighed and toke another piece of candy out of his bag. "I know you don't normally act like this, I can tell because your friends are surprised. So what's on your mind? Just say it. Whatever it is I can handle it." He looked at me and said

"You think I think you're a freak?" he was actually surprised by the thought

"Why wouldn't you think I'm a freak? People I've talked to run away from me." I couldn't look in his face for some reason so I just looked down at my candy.

"Ok then try and scare me off." His voice sounded challenging. I thought for a bit then said

"Ok but don't blame me if you run off crying to your mother." I smiled challengingly and he just stared at me, ready for a war. His eyes were carefree, but threatening. Like he wouldn't care if you came near but if you touched him he would kill you kind of eyes. I liked his eyes. I felt red go back on my face. looking down I thought of the worst things I could think of. "I like to blow up cats." Ironic huh? Even though I have cat ears and a cat tail.

"I like dissecting them." Finch said with no hesitation. That surprised me, so the war is on

"I shoot bunnies." I said quickly

"I set them on fire." Finch said just as fast

"I like horror moves."

"I like gory moves."

"I dissected a bird when it was still alive." That should get him!

"I dissected a _human _when he was still alive." I was so surprised I forgot what I was going to say next. And I finally got it.

"I murdered my big sister." I smiled ready for him to freak out but instead he said

"I murdered my parents." I was shocked, I almost dropped my candy. He killed his parents? I mean I wanted to too but still. He raised his eye brow, ready for the white flag. Instead I thought really hard. Only to come up empty handed. I looked at him with surprise.

"At this point, the guy would be on the other side of the world, but you…." I couldn't finish my sentence but he knew what I meant. He relaxed and started to eat his candy again. I got my candy bag then wondered … where are the others? "Not to be all worrying and all but... where are the others?" He looked at the sky and said

"I've been wondering that too." I thought for a bit then said

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?" he nodded and got up I did the same, looking to see if I might need a crow bar or something. I won't be a victim. We walked out of the creepy park only to be ambushed by nips and her boy toy.

"There you are!!!"Nips voice sounded like a hillbilly trying to sing opera. "You little shit!! You're lucky you're still alive!! You better say sorry or I'll make sure that pretty face of yours gets smashed in!!"I wasn't really afraid of my face being broken. I was in the challenging mood

"I'd like to see you try!" I said ready for a swing or two when I heard Finch say

"Is that Mocchhei??" as soon as they turned around Finch grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away as fast as he could

"Are you asking for a death wish??" he said, he almost sounded mad.

"I'm not going to roll over for some hillbilly hooker." I said. We got to a safe spot, where Nips and Beef wouldn't look, I sighed. This night was turning out to be a hand full all because I chose to go outside for one second. I looked around to see where we were. It was just an alleyway and it was too dark for me to see anything else. Finch was looking to see if Nips or her boy toy was coming.

"I think we lost them." Finch said looking around to see if there was anyone else here. I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my chest. I was ruining their Halloween. I felt my face go red again and my eyes water. Was I crying? I felt stupid for even thinking that. Why should I care? Why would I care if Finch hated me for ruining his trick or treating? It was his fault, not mine. I felt tears run down my cheek as soon as I felt them I turned away quickly to rub them away. Did Finch see me cry? I felt so stupid for crying that I started to cry even more. I rub the tears away as quickly as possible. "Nina, you ok?" Finch said concerned. What if Finch already had a girl friend? What if he really did think I was a freak or I wasn't pretty? What am I even saying, I shouldn't be crying! I whipped the last tear before he could see that I was crying, I breathed in and said

"I'm fine, just had a bug in my eye is all." I was thanking the fact that my hair covered my eyes, at least. He looked at me then said

"Well I guess my estimation was wrong. Let's go see what the others are up to." I nodded and followed him down the dark alleyway only to be grabbed from behind.

"Hey let me-!" before I could say anything I was hit in the back of the head and feel to the ground. The last thing a saw was darkness and then I closed my eyes.

"_Mommy, Mommy!" a little girl in a white dress ran in the bed room where her mother where sleeping. "Look what I got mommy!!" the mother got out of bed, showing her beautiful blond hair as it shined in the morning sun._

"_What do you have, Nina?" the little girl had long, black hair. And hear eyes looked like stars._

"_Look! Look!" the little girl showed her mother a little bird, it was a blue bird and its wings had been cut off._

"_Nina! What did you do to the poor thing!?" the mother grabbed the bird out of the little girls hands, looking at her as if she was a monster._

"_But I didn't do it mommy, it was laying on the ground so I-"before the little girl could finish, her mother slapped her in the face and yelled _

"_You liar!! I saw what you do to animals!! You little devil! What kind of child are you!?" the little girl's mother ran off with the bird in her hand, paying no attention to the little girl who tried to explain. The little girl ran off crying to her father._

"_Father! Father! You believe me right? I didn't hurt the bird I swa-" before she could finish her sentince her father cut her off_

"_Not right now, Nina, can't you see I'm busy?! Why don't you go play with your sisters or something?" he shod her off before she could protest. As she walked down the hall she was pushed by her sister, Nicole._

"_You little freak! Watch where you're going!" she kicked Nina out of the way walking to her father's bed room. Nina's mom ran from the bath room crying and holding the bird witch wasn't moving at all and was covered in blood. She ran to her father's room and started to scream out_

"_Look what she did!! She killed it!!! I can't take this anymore!! She kills everything she sees!!" Nina got scared and ran into the bedroom to explain herself. When she was almost hit with an ax. She was shocked to see her father holding the ax and her mother and Nicole in the corner, smiling as she was dogging the sharp end of fate. Nina started to cry and say_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Why!?" she dogged yet another swing when her father raised it again. She was trapped. Pined to the corner of her parent's room. Before her father swung the ax again he said in a low but understandable voice_

"_Because, you should have never been born…" She screamed and cried and then... Everything grew silent._

"What a pretty face, and your body looks just so yummy." It was hard to tell who was talking, waking up from the pain in my head. I looked around trying to see anything only to find I was tied to a bed post.

"Wha- what's going on?" I said a little confused at what was happening at the moment, then everything went back in a flash, the bag of candy on the ground, the kids who helped me with everything , Devil lad taking me to the park, telling the hillbilly whore off, crying because I felt bad about ruining Finch's Halloween, And then nothing. I finally was able to see and think strait.

"Now, now, no need to worry about a thing Hanna~." The creepy voice was coming from a far corner, preparing something on a table; I couldn't see where I was and what was going on now. It was in a dark room and I was tied to a bed post. The creepy voice came from a man that was much larger then he should be, and then I remembered.

"You're the creepy guy!" I was so shocked, my voice was weak, yet I could still speak. I was on a bed tied to the bed post my legs weren't tied at all but I couldn't feel them at all. "What did you do to my legs?" I wondered where Finch was too…

"Your legs are fine. You should really take care of yourself Hanna~. You look as if you've been threw a tornado but I fixed that~. You are so young and ripe~. I can't wait till I make you mine~." His voice was tainted, and his words made me want to run and slap him then run away. And what did he mean by 'young and ripe.'? And where was Finch?

"Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you? What do you mean 'young and ripe'? You better let me out of here or I'll…" before I could finish my sentence he got something and started to sharpen it. Then he jumped on the bed next to me.

"Now, now Hanna. Don't be so harsh. You will all know in time, my love~." He got the sharp object and first put it to my neck, as if to play around. I didn't react to it when the knife touched my skin, I wasn't going to show him weakness and I wasn't going to show him that I was scared. So I just stayed there staring at the door. He noticed I wasn't afraid so he lowered his knife to my chest and started to carve something on it, of cores it hurt, but I bit my tong. He carved the words 'I love you' on my chest making each cut deeper then the other. The more I didn't react to the pain the more he got mad he finally gave up and threw the knife. He grabbed my face and shoved his lips to mine, his nasty tong tried to pry threw my mouth but I would have it, my legs might have been useless but that doesn't mean I will give up. I tried to get my head away from his, but unlucky for me, he was too big and too strong and I was just too little to handle him. He grabbed my leg and threw them apart. Was he going to rape me? I felt sick, ready for god to kill me or for me to just die of strangulation or anything! I could fell some of my legs getting back, so I moved them back to where they where and made sure he wouldn't go anywhere near me. He was angered by this, of cores, and tried to ply them open again. I kicked him in his stomach as hard as my legs would kick. He gasped in pain but it wasn't enough to make him get off. I screamed as loud as I could

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" He started to freak out. So he lifted his fist and hit me in the side of the head, everything was going dark and all I could hear was…

"Are you sure you want to do that…

"_Are you sure you want to do that?" Nina was staring in shock at the head of her father. Her mother guts were painted on the wall, and her sister Nicole was in a corner, still alive but to afraid to move._

"_Well, well I wasn't expecting it to be this messy…" Mary's hands were covered in blood she had a base ball bat in her hand and was looking around at the scene. _

"_Wha- What did you do!?" Nina yelled at her sister looking at the left over remains of her mother and father._

"_They were going to kill you…" Mary's voice sounded calm, but she had no blood on her face or shirt, only on her hands. "We better run, Nina, they're going to come after us… or should I say, you!" she started laughing and threw the base ball bat at Nina, who caught it with one hand._

"_I… I did this?" Nina voice shook with fear. Mary nodded_

"_This time, it really is your fault." Mary laughed then added "Why don't we finish the job?" Mary nodded toward Nicole, who was crying with fear. "What are you __scared__ Nina? After all you did to your Mother and Father the lest you could do is finish the job." Nina looked at the bat, holding close to her_

"_You- you made me look like a-." _

"_Oh please!" Mary said, interrupting Nina, "You where always a __monster__! You always have been! Look what you did to mom and dad! See! There __dead__! And you __killed__ them! You where always a monster Nina! That's what you are and that's what you were __born__! You were born __evil__! Finish them, Nina!"_

_Nina got up with the bat and stood up… _

"_I __killed__ mom and dad… __that's__ right… I did kill __mom__ and __dad__… and now I want you to __shut up__…" Nina grabbed the __bat__ ready to swing again. "I __was always a monster__… I __always have been__… I was __born that__way __and I will __stay that way forever__… and __I killed my mom and my dad…. That's right… I killed them…__now I remember…__I killed my parents and…_**my sister.**

"You think she's dead?" said an annoying voice, all though, I couldn't remember where it was from

"She's breathing isn't she?" Said another familiar voice.

"She's just knocked out, you would be to if you took a blow that hard." I tried opening my eyes

"I think she's waking up." Said Finch, even if I was knocked out I could regencies his voice anywhere. I shook my head, feeling it throb as I tried to open my eyes. When I opened them I saw Finch hovering over me I looked at him for a long time wondering what happened.

"Your awake." Said Devil lad, apparently, on the other side of me, with a base ball bat. My eyes widened and I got up as fast as I could only to be put back down by pain, I ground at the pain in my head and legs.

"Wow, easy now, it was hard enough to save you from the creep ok? Just relax." Said Devil lad. I was confused by everything and the only thing that came into my mind was…

"What time is it…?" My voice was still weak but it was also shaky.

"About 8:45 or so… times been going by pretty slow today." Said Mr. Kitty. I thought about what happened then I wondered... what did happen?

"What happened…?" I tried to pick myself up again but was forced back down by 4 hands. Finch looked a little wild up his face was covered in blood and so was his mask, his shirt was also covered in blood. He looked at me with his yellow eyes and then said

"First of all Devil lad said relax not get up and get yourself hurt again. And it's too long to explain." I wasn't ready to just get one little answer from him so I said

"Then make it short…" He looked at me with intent eyes looked at Devil lad then sighed

"Fine. Well the reason why Mr. Kitty and Pig, pig took so long was because apparently they were kid napped by a couple of hillbilly's. Devil lad went to where they were supposed to be but he couldn't find them so he just staked out the house himself. Mr. Kitty and Pig, pig got out of the hillbilly's house after they set their house on fire. When you got Kid napped I was also knocked out." Finch didn't seem too happy about being knocked out.

"He was a big guy…" I said, trying not to sound like a cat that got its leg cut off.

"He snuck up on us, anyways Devil lad noticed that there was no movement in the house so he went to go find Mr. Kitty and Pig, pig only to find me on the ground. After he woke me up and we found the other two we went looking for you." His voice went a little deep and he started to breathe deeply. It wasn't out of control breathing it was like he was trying to calm down. Devil lad finished what Finch was going to say

"Like Finch was saying we went looking for you so we went back to the trailer parks to see if he came back, which he did, but the lights in his house weren't on. To make sure he was home we went to his bed room window and that's when we saw you strapped to his bed." I wondered what else they saw or what they heard. Devil lad started to slow down on the talking, taking time to say each word so he didn't lose it, and watching Finch to make sure _he_ didn't lose it. Why would they care anyways?? "You were still knocked out when we got there… and he was preparing for…" I cut him off so I wouldn't have to hear that word

"I know…" Devil lad looked at me then Finch then continued

"He kept on calling you by Hanna the sex doll…" So that's what it was from… Finch's fist tightened and he began to breath harder than normal. The sound of his breathing made my skin crawl. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Devil lad was hesitant to say anything else but knew I was going tell him to 'go on' anyways so he went on

"You finally woke up and you were looking around and you were confused of course. Well me, Finch and the others were watching the whole thing and when he tried to get your legs open Finch grabbed the bat and ran inside and bet the shit out of him with it. And then you were knocked out so we got you out of the house and Finch carried you here and we waited to you woke and here we are." The thought of Finch carrying me made my cheeks get hot but I was in too much pain to care. I sighed the night was almost over and… wait!

"Where's my candy?" I started to look around trying to see if it was anywhere in sight. Finch grabbed my candy bag and shook it as if to say 'it's right here, don't have a heart attack.' I sighed in relief then looked up at the star's… they were pretty.

"Well I think I'm going to go get some more candy, let's go guys" said Devil lad who was looking at Finch. Finch didn't protest, he simply said

"I'll stay here with Nina till she can walk again; you guys go ahead and go without me." Mr. Kitty started to sneaker but then stopped after Devil lad smacked him in the back of the head. Pig, pig looked confused as always and asked Finch

"Are you sure?" Finch nodded and said

"We'll catch up with you later." I wondered why Finch was staying and not anyone else. I wasn't going to think too much because my head hurt too much to think. Devil lad and the other's, except for Finch, left waving their hands behind them.

"You ok?" Finch asked, I was too afraid to look at him so I just looked at the stars and said

"I'm fine." I got up, but Finch tried to push me down, not caring on what I was doing I grabbed his hand to make sure he wouldn't be able to push me down and said

"I'm fine really."His hand raped around mine as soon as they touched. My face turn dark red but I couldn't help it, my hand never let go of his. I couldn't help but look up, I met his eyes and I couldn't tear them apart. I looked deep inside them, wondering what he was thinking, only to notice his lips were showing. I wanted to pull away, I wasn't really the type of girl to want to kiss someone. I tried to hide my eyes with my hair. He reached out with his other hand and was going to move my hair out of the way but my hand grabbed it as soon as his fingers touched my hair. Instead of going on my hair he put his hand on my face, my heart was racing so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack, I thought that I probably was dead and this was heaven… or hell. His face leaned in, inch by inch, second by second. I felt my face lean toward him too, only I couldn't control it. We were only two inches apart when we heard

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" I let out a sigh, she will never give up will she? I looked at Finch who was just as relived as I was, then, the tension got back up again this time I didn't hesitate. I pushed my lips on Finch's lips. He didn't hold back. It felt a little weird at first but at least I didn't kiss his nose right? After we were done kissing we pulled away and just looked at each other. He put his mask all the way over his face again, and said

"It's getting late, we should met up with the others if we want to finish trick or treating." I nodded and tried to get up, only tripping and falling on Finch, who caught me and helped me up. I looked into his eyes and we kissed one last time before we left the park.

When we met up with the others, they looked at us with intent eyes.

"So…?" Mr. Kitty asked, smiling like crazy.

"'So' what?" I snapped, I really wasn't in the mood for playing around, _even though_ I had my first kiss.

"You know what." Mr. Kitty retorted, looking smart like always, and not the good smart ether.

"Know that you're a dumb ass? I've always known." I smartly replied back, Kit cat Frowned at me.

"Ok that's enough kiddies." Said Devi lad, popping a jaw breaker in his mouth. We went to do a little more trick or treating when pig pig said

"Hey Nina, who's Nicole?" My face went white. Was I talking in my sleep?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to not look like I'm lying. Devil lad turned his head and said

"You where talking In your sleep… you kept on saying 'I didn't do it, its Mary fault. And things like that." I looked at him but I knew what they were talking about.

"What all did you hear?" I said staring at the ground, not looking at anyone, but Finch nudged me in the arm, I looked at him under all my hair

"Not much only about marry and Nicole and something about a bird." Said Finch, who was giving me the 'you will tell me later' eyes and also the 'don't worry' eyes at the same time… it was confusing on how to fell. Should I be scared or happy?

"Sounded like you ate someone's food and got in trouble and blamed marry." Said Mr. Kitty. Devil lad nodded then said

"To the wood?" Finch nodded and we all walked to the wood.

It was silent now, and peaceful, no screaming hill Billy's or sex offenders. We all sat down next to a fence and relaxed. Mr. Kitty and pig pig got into yet again another argument over something pointless, I decided to just ignore them. Devil lad got up from where he sat and said "Well it's getting late, I should go." Finch nodded and said

"Same time next year?" Devil lad nodded and pointed at me

"And you?" said Devil lad, with questioning eyes. I thought about it and said

"It depends." Finch turned his head to me and said

"On?"

"Things." It really did depend on things, I wasn't just lying.

"On what things?" Finch said, with a more demanding voice. Was he already getting overprotective? I wasn't ready for a fight so I said

"Marry and the others, and if I'm able to jump out of the window without landing in the trashcan." Finch's face seemed more understanding; he nodded and looked back at his candy. I didn't really like the fact that he was overprotective but what could I do? Devil lad also nodded and said

"Well, see you guys, _and girls_, later." We all said our goodbyes to Devil lad, then I wondered about where he was going.

"Hey Finch, where does Devil lad come from?" I asked, Finch, without looking away from his candy said

"I don't know, no one dose." I nodded, looking at my candy, and getting a sucker and popping it into my mouth. Mr. Kitty and pig pig stopped fight after that and started talking about Devil lad

"He smells like sulfur." Pig pig stated

"He's just plain weird." Said Mr. Kitty

It was getting a little later and Mr. Kitty and Pig pig left waving goodbye.

Finch took a deep breath. I knew what he was going to say.

"So?"

"So, what?" I said quickly, trying to avoid the question. He looked at me impatiently and said

"Nina." His voice was loud and strong, he wasn't in the mood for playing around. I sighed

"What do you want to know." I said relentlessly. His face got soft then he kissed my cheek and said

"It's ok, I'm not going to be mad at you just tell me everything. I won't hate you for what you did." I nodded, feeling my cheeks get red. I told him all about the being blamed for hurting animals and for things I didn't do. I told him about everything and about my mother and father and sister. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek again. I leaned into him and cuddled. Snuggling my face in his chest. I felt him sigh, then he said "So that's what you've been so worried to tell me?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks get red again. Then he kissed my forehead, making me even redder.

"I thought you were going to run screaming…" He rubbed my back then said

"I'm not going to run away from you." It was getting late so I had to go home, we kissed each other goodbye and watched each other walk away. I walked to my house, walked to my room, shut my door, went on my bed and feel asleep, and never had a single night mare…

_**Why were you afraid?**_

_**I don't want to lose you… **_

_**I won't leave you, no matter how many people you kill…**_ _**you will always be my**_

Nina~


End file.
